Just Like it, Joker
by Mario Curvo
Summary: Como será que era o relacionamento das garotas de Hogwarts? .:Fem Slash:.
1. Docinho

-Ops! – Disse uma garota loira, que andava saltitando distraidamente pelo corredor, comendo seu doce, quando sem querer esbarrara com Hermione. Um resto de creme ficou em sua bochecha – Desculpe Hermione... – Disse a garota.

-Oh, não foi nada... – Respondeu a outra, e pegou na manga de sua blusa com a ponta dos dedos para limpar sua bochecha. Foi quando a loira segurou sua mão, impedindo-a. – Luna?

-Não precisa, eu limpo. – Inclinando-se, Luna Lovegood lambeu o resto de creme que havia lá. Hermione corou, e paralisada, arrepiou-se com o gesto inesperado da amiga. – Bem melhor né?

-S-sim, claro. – É, por que não?

X—X—X—X

[Drabble]

Heeey

A primeira dessa serie de drabbles sobre HP Yuri

Aki eol fiz de tudo pra da 100 words

Agora essa parte depois do ultimo ponto de interrogação noa conta neah?

Tomara q noaa

(OBS: Alguns noa serão Drabbles, por isso aviso quamd eah, entoa noa façam reviews dizemd q noa eah drabble quamd vcs contarem mais q 100 words ok?)


	2. My Girl

-Saia de perto da minha garota! – Gritou Harry para Dean Thomas, cujos braços estavam em volta de Ginny.

-Se acalma Harry! – Disse Dean. Ginny estava assustada demais para dizer algo, e por isso encolheu-se nos braços dele. – Vocês terminaram já faz três meses!

Harry, avançou para cima dele e empurrou-o, Ginny se colocou no meio deles, tentando parar a confusão.

-Já disse, ela é minha garota!

Pansy Parkinson passava por aquele corredor nesse momento. Aproximou-se e disse:

-Vocês é que saiam da MINHA garota. – E agarrou Ginny pelo braço e foi andando corredor afora, deixando dois garotos perplexos para trás.

XX—XX—XX—XX

My Gooosh

Já fiz outra Drabble man!!

A segumd

Essa eah Pansy X Ginny

A proxima eah surpresa

Axo q fasso aimd hj

-QQQ

Reviewss??


	3. Brinquedinho

Hermione Granger estava desfazendo sua mala, sozinha em seu quarto. Era a primeira vez que teve a oportunidade de ficar sozinha no Chalé das Conchas. Harry e Ron estavam por aí se pegando, e ela não se importava, ao invés disso, agradecia. Pouco depois de terminar de desfazer a mala, ela pegou a bolsa de contas, tirou "Os contos de Beddle o Bardo", e começou a lê-lo. Ouviu uma batida na porta, e levantou-se rapidamente, sentando-se na cama.

-Senhorita Granger. – Imediatamente Hermione reconheceu o sotaque francês de Fleur.

-Entre. – Disse ela, quando Fleur entrou com uma bandeja, entupida de comida.

-Trouxe café da manha para você, Ron e 'Arry. Falando nisso, onde eles estão?

-Vão demorar, onde quer que estejam. – Disse Hermione, assim que Fleur botou a bandeja na mesinha de cabeceira. Examinou o rosto de sua anfitriã e suspirou. Ela nunca seria tão bonita como Fleur, muito menos para conquistar Harry. Mas Fleur era casada com Bill, então não tinha com o que preocupar.

-Sabe, dês que eu e Bill nos mudamos, eu não tenho um brinquedo...

-Desculpe-me, o que?

-Antes costumava ser Ginny. Bom, agora ela não vem nos visitar freqüentemente por que ela está em Hogwarts. A partir de hoje... – Fleur viu que Hermione fazia menção de dizer algo, por isso colocou seu indicador em seus lábios. Aproximou-se dela, e sussurrou em seu ouvido. – Você será meu novo brinquedinho...

Fleur afastou-se um pouco, e beijou Hermione calorosamente, inclinando-se sobre ela. Beijou seu pescoço delicadamente. E então elas se separaram. Fleur levantou-se e saiu pela porta, mais antes virando-se para piscar para Hermione, que ruborizou-se com o gesto.

Hermione recebeu diversas visitas noturnas de Fleur durante sua estadia no Chalé das Conchas...

XX—XX—XX—XX

AEAEAEAEAEA

Essa noa eah drabble

Tem 86758967 palavras a mais

-QQQ

Eah uma short, mais noa eah uma drabble

4 Capitulo sai essa semana ainda *o*

Bay People -QQ


	4. Hard Times

Follow trough, make your dreams come true

Don't give up, the fight

You will be allright

'Cause there is no one like you in the universe

Invincible - Muse

XX--XX--XX--XX--XX--XX--XX--XX

- Erm... Luna... - Disse uma jovem entrando em seu dormitório. - Você está aí?

- Mione? O que foi? - Perguntou a loira, percebendo o estado da outra, que estava com o rosto vermelho e soluçava em lágrimas.

- Ro-Ron terminou com-comigo. - Hermione desabou em lágrimas no ombro de sua amiga, que acolheu-a assim que sentou-se do seu lado.

- Ei, ei. Calma, tá tudo bem. Ele não te merecia... - Luna tentava consola-la, porém é dificil. Muito dificil.

- Ele me trocou pela Lavender! - Disse em soluços. - Aquela vadia!!

- Mione, querida, eu estou aqui. Tudo vai ficar bem, afinal, quem precisa de homens? Eu nunca te trocaria...

- Luna... Eu amo ele, sério.

- E isso importa? Mas tudo bem... Afinal, juntas somos invenciveis! - Luna sorriu e fez um antigo gesto, que ambas faziam no primeiro ano...

- Você é a melhor amiga de todos os tempos. Eu te amo... - Hermione olhou pra cima, direto nos olhos de sua melhor amiga.

- Também te amo, querida. - Luna aproximou-se e deu um "selinho" em Hermione. - O que acha de irmos dormir? Tudo pode ficar melhor amanhã! Quer companhia para dormir? - Luna encerrou a frase com um sorriso malicioso em sua cara...

XX--XX--XX--XX--XX--XX--XX--XX

Pronto, voltei a escrever...

Acho que o outro sai hoje u_u.

Bai ô/


	5. Just Checking

Give me something that I need

Satisfaction guaranteed

Because I'm thinking about brand new hope

The one I've never known

Cause now I know its all that I wanted

Macy's Day Parade - Green Day

XX--XX--XX--XX--XX--XX--XX--XX

- Droga Harry! - Gritava uma menina em prantos no meio de um saguão lotado enquanto socava o peito de um moreno, alto, com oclinhos-meia-lua e vestes desajeitadas. Pessoas arrodeavam ambos para dar uma olhada, ou apoiar a briga dos jovens namorados.

- O que foi, Ginny? Eu não fiz nada! Se você for acreditar que eu fiquei com Cho, saiba que nosso namoro acabou! Droga, Ginny, que inferno! Você acredita no que todos dizem! Você é a pessoa mais insegura que eu já vi!! - Harry virou-se e subiu as escadas para o dormitório e bateu a porta. Ginny virou-se e saiu andando depressa, com passos curtos e apressados, para a sala comunal da Ravenclaw. Encontrou Luna na porta.

- Ei, Luna... Pode dizer a senha para me deixar entrar? Tenho que falar com alguém aí dentro. - Disse apressadamente.

- Aqui nós respondemos uma pergunta para poder entrar e, você vai estar encrencada se entrar na sala comunal da Ravenclaw, Ginny.

- Eu sei, não ligo, preciso falar com alguém. E nesse horário não tem ninguém na sala comunal, tem?

- Só ficam algumas pessoas, como por exemplo: Eu, Carmichael, Cho, Patil e mais alguns... Enfim...

- "Qual é a segunda parte do lema da Ravenclaw?" - Perguntou uma estátua de bronze em forma de águia.

- Fácil, fácil..."_Onde os homens de grande espírito e saber_ _sempre encontrarão companheiros seus iguais" - _A estatua se moveu, e Ginny entrou correndo, e abriu a porta do dormitório feminino bruscamente, encontrando Cho deitada em sua cama, sozinha, no dormitório.

- O que faz aqui? - Indagou Cho, ao ver a grifinória parada na porta do dormitório. - Você é da Gryffindor e não pode vir aqui!

- Vim esclarecer uma duvida. - Se aproximou da garota. - Vim ver se você é melhor que eu.

- Se você tá falando daquele lance com o Harry, nós estavamos bêbados e eu não tinha noção do que eu estava fazendo, desculpe, por favor!

- Disso eu já sei. Só quero saber se você vale a pena - Ginny sorriu e aproximou-se, passou uma das pernas sobre a garota deitada, que agora estava paralisada. Em cima de Cho, Ginny foi se aproximando. Cho colocou uma mão na nuca de Ginny e a puxou para perto, beijando-a. Um beijo caloroso para aquecer a alma de ambas, que entrelaçavam suas pernas enquanto experimentavam algo novo. Algo nunca experimentado por nenhuma das duas. Pelo menos não por Cho, pensou Ginny.

XX--XX--XX--XX--XX--XX--XX--XX

E noa to nem ai se a Cho sumiu ou foi embora no sexto ano. Como disse: Este é meu universo de HP.

Noa gostou? Clicka no X no canto superior direito da sua tela n_n

Xalz n_n


	6. Pijama's Party

Era esse o momento: Harry havia beijado Draco, depos de tanto tempo negando, Draco deu uma brexa e o moreno acabou roubando um beijo dele.

Enquanto enfiava sua cara no travesseiro, Draco perdeu uma das cenas mais incríveis que ele iria ver na sua vida... Como o prometido, Hermione virou-se para Luna. "É agora" pensou. Luna, por outro lado nem se incomodava, pois já havia beijado muitas garotas em sua vida. Sentada em cima da cama, Pansy observava todo o jogo. Era aniversário de Hermione, e ela pediu de presente um beijo dos garotos. Porém Harry, já havia dado um presente, então ele fez a seguinte proposta: Ele só beijaria Draco se as duas se beijassem também.

Hesitante, Hermione se aproximou da loira, e selaram seus lábios. Luna colocou sua mão na nuca de Hermione, fazendo-a se arrepiar. Hermione intensificou o beijo, acariciando o cabelo de Luna. Harry surtava enquanto via suas amigas se beijando. Não havia o que temer, pois combinaram que tudo o que acontecesse ali naquele quarto, nunca mais seria comentado. Aquele assunto morria ali.

Quando se separaram, Pansy estava surpresa, Harry estava super feliz e abraçando as duas euforicamente, e Draco estava ainda bravo com Harry. Mas haviam duas garotas satisfeitas naquela noite.

Apesar de tudo, era apenas uma festa do pijama...

**XX--XX--XX--XX--XX--XX--XX--XX**

Bom, não me matem.

*Alguem vai entender isso e eu vou morrer*

Reviews? ;-;


End file.
